The present invention relates to bottles having caps depressable for ejecting the contents. The depressable caps are mostly made of plastics or metal. The plastic depressable caps can be with low cost, but they have a disadvantage that they do not look very worthy and cannot add value to the bottles, which they are fitted to.
The metallic depressable caps have finer quality, and look worthier than the plastic ones. However, they have higher manufacturing cost because the metallic material is more expensive, and more difficult to process. And, the metallic caps do not look soft and pleasant to touch.